Metronome Boy
by LucyBethan8
Summary: Reporter!Kurt and Singer!Blaine. Kurt never moved to Dalton, therefore never met Blaine. Oneshot.


_Hi! I'm back! Did you miss me? So yeah, I gave up on You Look Familiar. I had major writers block, so I changed it into a one shot, much like this one is now. _

_This is __**HIGHLY AU**__; Kurt and Blaine in this are not at all like their characters on the show. Hope you enjoy!_

_**Warning**__: Swearing. It's just insanely fluffy though._

_**Disclaimer**__: I don't own Glee. That belongs to the ingenious idiot that is Ryan Murphy. Although I made up Metronome, there's no such magazine (well not that I know of anyway!)_

_**Synopsis**__: Reporter!Kurt and Singer!Blaine. Kurt never moved to Dalton, never met Blaine etc. Not much else I can say. Bit of fluff really._

* * *

><p><span>Metronome Boy:<span>

Kurt Hummel always said he would be a Broadway star. It had all started when he was 7, and his mom took him to see a revival of _Evita_ at a theatre in Columbus. Kurt had been fascinated by every part of the show; the dazzling lights, the intricate costumes, the beautiful music. He knew that was what he was made to do; to perform for others and share his gift with the world.

So that's why everybody was shocked when Kurt announced he was applying to journalism school.

Rachel Berry had been furious.

"_KURT ELIZABETH HUMMEL!" Rachel screeched, storming down the hallway towards Kurt's locker. Rolling his eyes, Kurt turned towards the shorter girl._

"_Yes?"_

_Rachel leant forward, grabbing Kurt by the shoulders. "What happened to NYADA? To Broadway? To being stars? WE WERE SUPPOSED TO DO IT TOGETHER!"_

"_Calm down, hobbit. I was being realistic. How many people end up being stars? 1 in a million. Sure, there's a chance I'll succeed. But I've always loved to write. Maybe I'll try the whole Broadway thing later on, when I've got a stable career in journalism, but right now I want to do something I know I'll do well in. Broadway is just… too risky."_

_Rachel stood, her mouth agape. Kurt wasn't acting like himself at all. Taking her silence as the end of the conversation, Kurt rolled his eyes and began to walk away._

"_See you in Glee, Rachel."_

And that was that. Broadway was forgotten, and Kurt was off to California State.

That was 3 years ago, and Kurt had worked his butt off, coming in top of his class. Newly graduated from college, he'd already been hired by the biggest music magazine in California, Metronome. Sure, he was only an intern, but he was only 21. He'd get there. He had to, what with Rachel holding her chorus role in _Cats_ over his head like a constant reminder of what he could have done. What he could have been.

Kurt hadn't even had a chance to write for the magazine yet. His job was to do everything his bitch of a boss was too lazy to do herself, like collect her morning coffee, or buy her son a birthday present. Or organize her son's birthday party.

Kurt knew he'd soon be one of the best writers Metronome has ever had. He just hoped that day would come sooner rather than later.

* * *

><p>Blaine Anderson was on his way up, and getting there very quickly. Straight out of college, Blaine was an embodiment of fortune. First spotted playing in a small coffee shop just outside of central LA, Blaine was quickly scooped up by Chance Records, a small yet successful record company.<p>

With his new album about to be released, Blaine was the hot topic of all of the music industry. A new sound, an honest and kindly boy, a teen heartthrob in the making.

Everyone wanted to talk to him, everyone wanted an autograph; everyone wanted a little bit of Blaine Anderson.

Metronome was no exception.

* * *

><p>Kurt's day started like every other; waiting in the half an hour long queue for his boss's daily dose of caffeine. His mind began to drift to what he had to do today. File some bits for Amanda. Proof read an article about Coldplay. Get some more coffee for Amanda. Sighing, he picked up the coffee off the side and headed out into the sweltering heat. He was running late today, the queue having been so long. Amanda would be getting impatient. As if on cue, his phone began to vibrate.<p>

Rolling his eyes, he pressed answer call.

"Yes Amanda?"

"Listen kid, today's your day."

Kurt's heart stopped. _Finally._

"Sierra just called in sick, some sort of bird flu crap, I don't know. Useless. Anyway, I need you to do an interview."

Kurt began to nod, before realising she couldn't see him. "Yes, sure, of course. Where? Who? What time?"

"One question at a time squirt, please. The interview is at that-"

And with that, Kurt collided with someone walking the opposite way, dropping everything in his hands onto the concrete.

"FUCK!" Kurt yelled, dropping to his knees to retrieve his phone, ignoring the smashed screen.

"Amanda? Hello? Can you hear me?"

Screeching in frustration, he smacked the gadget against a nearby bench. "WORK you motherfucking piece of shit! COME ON! You motherfucking piece of fucking crap! Not now! Not fucking now! FUCK!"

He flopped onto the bench, ignoring the burning sensation in his thighs from the scalding coffee, his head in his hands. "My one fucking chance, for fucks sake, this would only happen to me, wouldn't it? Fuck my fucking life."

A small cough came from just above him. Lifting his head from his hands, he saw none other than Blaine Anderson standing right in front of him, an apologetic look on his face.

"I am so so sorry. Did you smash your phone? That was a stupid question, of course you did, ignore me. I just… I'm seriously sorry. Can I do anything?"

Kurt's mouth fell open. Despite working at a pretty high-end music magazine, Kurt was yet to meet a celebrity as famous as Blaine fucking Anderson. Kurt couldn't form any coherent thoughts, his brain struggling to get past quite how attractive Blaine was.

"Um… Um… Yes. I mean, no. No. You can't. Thanks though."

Still looking concerned, Blaine tentatively sat next to Kurt, taking his phone from his hand. After examining it for a moment, he handed it back to the intern.

"Yeah, that phone is truly screwed."

Kurt let out a bark of laughter, shaking his head slightly. "Thanks for that Mr Bell."

Blaine laughed, finally taking Kurt in. "So I don't think I've ever heard someone swear so much in 30 seconds. Important call?"

"You have no idea. That was my big chance. I work for Metronome, and this reporter called in sick and I was supposed to take her interview but I have no idea who I'm supposed to be interviewing, or where, or when, and this was my _only chance_. Now I'm going to be an intern for the rest of my life. Plus I just bitched about my problems to Blaine Anderson, of all people." Laughing pitifully, he put his head back in his hands, shaking it slightly in despair.

"Well I was supposed to have an interview with Metronome today. If that helps."

Kurt's head shot up and his face broke out into a grin that could rival the Cheshire cat.

"With who?"

"Someone called Sierra I believe…"

Kurt whooped and pulled Blaine into a hug, before realising quite how unprofessional it was. He released the singer, grin never leaving his face.

"That's me! I mean, I'm not Sierra but… You know what I mean. I'm Kurt Hummel."

Blaine laughed, and Kurt thought it was one of the most beautiful things he'd ever heard.

"I get you. And I'm Blaine, but I think you already know that." He winked, and Kurt felt himself blush violently. "Now I was supposed to meet Sierra at the Coffee Perk on the corner… Fancy a replacement one for the one that is now staining your pants?"

Kurt looked down in horror to see that the coffee had, in fact, spread all the way down his white pants.

"Fuck."

Blaine laughed, picking Kurt's smashed phone up off the bench and leaping to his feet. He held out his hand.

"Come on, I'll show you the way."

Kurt couldn't help the grin that spread across his face. He took the hand and was hoisted to his feet, suddenly realising that his day had gotten considerably better.

* * *

><p>"Take a seat, I'll get us some drinks."<p>

Kurt began to object. "But-"

"Nope. I knocked into you and ruined your pants. I think I owe you."

Relenting, Kurt smiled gratefully and took a seat near the window. Blaine soon brought over the coffee, which Kurt took thankfully. He reached into his pocket, bringing out a small, slightly coffee stained notepad. Flipping it open to the first page, he looked at Blaine expectantly. The singer leant forward, looking directly into Kurt's eyes. Kurt had to stop himself from melting.

"So I was thinking we could do this interview slightly differently."

Kurt looked confused. "What do you mean?"

Blaine smiled knowingly, taking a sip of his medium drip. "Well, normally you ask me questions and I answer them, correct?"

Kurt grinned, playing along. "I assume so."

"Well I thought you could ask me a question, and then I could ask you one. It only seems fair."

Kurt looked slightly surprised, but nodded his head anyway. "Umm… Sure."

"Perfect. You can go first."

Shaking his head in disbelief, Kurt clicked his pen open and smiled at Blaine.

"So Mr Anderson."

"Call me Blaine."

"Blaine. When did you become interested in music?"

"I've loved music ever since I could appreciate the magnificence of it. I was in my Glee club in high school, the Dalton Academy Warblers. We used to perform at shows all over Ohio, it was great fun. I still talk to some of the Warblers, because we have that common connection. A love of music gives you friends for life."

Kurt nodded excitedly, scribbling down in his notebook.

"Now my turn. Where are you from?"

"Lima, Ohio. Bumfuck capital of the world."

Blaine laughed, throwing his head back as he did so. "And when did you move to LA?"

"I thought we were taking it in turns to ask questions?"

"Mine was only short."

"I came here for college. I went to California State, and started working for Metronome as soon as I graduated. Satisfied?"

Blaine leant back in his chair. "Very. Feel free to continue."

They continued their game for hours, tossing questions back and forth, learning more about each other as they did so. Kurt couldn't believe what was happening. He was drinking coffee with Blaine Anderson. Blaine Anderson wanted to learn more about him. Blaine Anderson was flirting with him. It felt like, soon, someone would pinch him and he'd be back at his desk, daydreaming instead of doing his job.

"Have you always wanted to be a journalist, or did you have a secret desire to be President or something?"

Kurt laughed, placing his empty coffee cup back on the table. "I wanted to be a Broadway star. But reality caught up with me, and I applied for journalism schools instead. It's not a big deal, I love to write, I always have. Just a small part of me wants to perform on a stage, feel the audience's awe when you sing and witness a standing ovation for _me_."

He looked down into his lap. Blaine leant forward, taking his hands in his own. Kurt gasped.

"You can still do it, Kurt. Don't ever give up on your dream. I didn't, and I'm so glad I didn't. I wouldn't be here if I had."

Kurt could barely hear him, his eyes focused on their conjoined hands. Blaine Anderson was holding his hand. Holy _shit_. Gulping, he looked back up at Blaine, not able to form words. Blaine grinned, looking around the coffee shop.

"This was the place I was discovered, you know. I used to perform in here every week for a year during college until they finally discovered me. This place changed my life."

Kurt suddenly had an idea. "Why don't you perform?"

"What?"

"It's practically empty in here, plus I don't think the baristas would mind an impromptu concert. I'll write you an extra special profile?"

Blaine faked being horrified. "I thought you were writing me a special one anyway?" He gasped.

Kurt giggled. "A little performance wouldn't hurt though." He motioned towards the stage. "Go onnnn. You'll love it."

Blaine rolled his eyes jokingly, striding towards the small stage in the corner and sitting down at the piano.

"This one's for Kurt Hummel, the Broadway star in the making."

Even though Kurt knew it was a joke, he couldn't help but feel infatuated with Blaine. No one had ever serenaded him before.

Then Blaine began to sing.

_When you wish upon a star_

_Makes no difference who you are_

_Anything your heart desires_

_Will come to you_

_If your heart is in your dream_

_No request is too extreme_

_When you wish upon a star_

_As dreamers do_

_Fate is kind_

_She brings to those who love_

_The sweet fulfillment of_

_Their secret longing_

Kurt's mouth fell open. Sure, he'd heard Blaine sing before, but never like this. Never as… soulfully.

_Like a bolt out of the blue_

_Fate steps in and sees you through_

_When you wish upon a star_

_Your dreams come true_

_Fate is kind_

_She brings to those who love_

_The sweet fulfillment of_

_Their secret longing_

_Like a bolt out of the blue_

_Fate steps in and sees you through_

_When you wish upon a star_

_Your dreams come true_

Blaine finished, grinning at Kurt. "Do I get a nice profile now?"

Speechless, Kurt nodded. Blaine laughed, walking back towards the table. "We should probably go. They want to close, I think."

Kurt looked over at the baristas, who had packed up all their stuff and were waiting impatiently by the door. Kurt laughed and picked up his notebook. Blaine held out his hand and Kurt blushed, taking it shyly. Blaine lead them out of the door, out into the semi dark of the street. _Wow, we really were in there for a long time, _Kurt thought. Pulling him over to a bench, Blaine sat down and took Kurt's hands in his own, looking up at him with those big hazel eyes that still made Kurt melt, even after what must have been over 4 hours of conversation.

"Kurt, remember I said that a love of music gives you a friend for life?"

Kurt nodded, not quite sure where this was going. Blaine took a deep breath.

"I'm really bad at this. Kurt, when I bumped into you, it was because I was so… infatuated when I saw you that I just froze. You're beautiful, Kurt."

Kurt shook his head in disbelief.

"You are, you're stunning. I couldn't take my eyes off you. And talking to you in the coffee shop, listening to you laugh and share things with me, like how passionate you are about music, just like me… I loved it. Normally these interviews feel like work, having to say the same things over and over gets really dull, but with you, I didn't care. I would've done it for even longer had we not been kicked out of the coffee shop. And I want to. Will you go to dinner with me?"

Kurt was speechless, unable to even form coherent thoughts in his mind. Blaine took his silence as a no.

"Ok, I was too forward, I'm sorry, I just thought-"

And before he could even continue his apology, Kurt's lips were on his own and fireworks were exploding in his head and he could just do this forever and-

Kurt pulled back, smiling shyly at Blaine.

"I'd love to. Tomorrow, Café La Boheme, 8 o'clock?"

Blaine could only nod, breath still taken away from their kiss.

Kurt laughed, kissing Blaine on the cheek. "See you tomorrow Mr Anderson."

As Kurt walked away, he thought that his first interview had been much more successful than he could have possibly imagined. He had kissed Blaine Anderson, and it had been the best kiss of his life.

He hoped he that he could do that for the rest of his life.

* * *

><p><em>Ahh hope this was ok! Quite AU I know, but I enjoyed writing it anyway :D<em>

_Please review! :)_


End file.
